A media luz
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Te amo. A media luz, a oscuras si es necesario. Cobijado por las estrellas que se admiran a lo lejos. La cera se apaga, pronto todo quedará en el pasado y seré solo un recuerdo más. Una hoja en tu cuaderno. Marín, te amo, te deseo. AXMXA


Lo que hacen las vacaciones! Este one-shot es un poco extraño, con una pareja fuera de lo común... AiorosXMarín. Está ubicada un poco anterior a Hades, suponiendo que hay una relación establecida entre Aioria y Marín...

Ya, nada mío como de costumbre.

En fin, aquí el fic.

**A media luz.**

Aquí estamos, sumidos en las sombras que se dibujan sinuosamente, producto de la luz titilante de las velas. Penumbras que se expanden y regresan, se contraen y juegan con nuestros cuerpos. Y te amo. Te amo a media luz, mientras la cera se consume.

La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos casi iguala a la del fuego que se refleja en tus pupilas. Mis manos, callosas y ásperas, delinean tu delicada figura femenina, subiendo por tus muslos, suaves y firmes, hasta llegar al punto que los separa. Gimes, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez. Tu vientre me llama y lo beso, lo muerdo después.

Te amo, a media luz. Te amo, desde cualquier ángulo posible. Como aquellos que, pareciendo imposibles, se forman por la luz entre nosotros. Y, no puedo evitar desesperarme al tenerte entre mis brazos, después de tanto tiempo. Una eternidad.

Gotas de sudor resbalan por esa línea que se forma entre tus senos, incitándome. La recorro con la mirada, luego con el dedo. Me miras, mezclando lujuria, pasión y deseo, como si escondieras algo. Por favor, no juegues conmigo.

Tu cabello rojo se desparrama en la almohada, como si fuera agua. Largo y sedoso. Mi nariz se pierde en él, para grabarme su aroma tan singular. Para recordarte cuando estés lejos. La cera se consume, y sé que queda poco tiempo. Te amo.

"Te amo", te susurro una y otra vez en el oído, en los labios, en tus pechos. Gimes y, aunque sé que no es correcto, te deseo todavía más, si eso es posible. Gimes, diciendo mi nombre, llamándome. ¿Será igual con él, acaso?

Me pregunto si lo llamarás con tanta insistencia, si le dirás su nombre o acaso susurrarás el mío, en sueños. Me pregunto, con dolor, porque conozco la respuesta y me duele. Me duele tanto que te muerdo los labios, bebiendo las últimas gotas que podré probar de ti.

Tus ojos castaños se pierden en el firmamento, tus manos apresan mi espalda, arañándola, para luego enredarse en mi cabello. Te amo. A media luz, a oscuras si es necesario. Cobijado por las estrellas que se admiran a lo lejos.

Me aprietas, jalando la cadena que cuelga por mi pecho. Te miro, me miras...y espero. Mi nariz baja por tu quijada, delineándola, hasta tu cuello. Mi mano vaga, entre tanto, abajo de tu abdomen. Te siento estremecer, al contacto. Tus pies, fríos, se acoplan a mi cuerpo, al igual que tus caderas.

Mañana. No puedo creerlo, pero el recordatorio está ahí, firme. Un dolor lacerante con forma de piedra, en tu dedo. Juegas, juegas conmigo y me dejo hacer, como marioneta, a tus deseos. Me llamas y acudo, prisionero de algo que nunca debió pasar.

Y te amo. A media luz, al desnudo, al descubierto. Me amas también, o al menos finges hacerlo, cuando tus susurros húmedos de necesidad impregnan el aire de mi templo. Tu piel contrasta con la mía, que la intoxica; fundiéndose, como seguramente lo haces con él. ¿Me compararás?

Tal vez yo sólo represento lo mundano, la lujuria; él te dará lo que yo no puedo, te dará un amor más puro, más sincero. Yo...yo sólo puedo ofrecerte noches a media luz, y mi alma en cada beso.

La cera se apaga, pronto todo quedará en el pasado y seré solo un recuerdo más. Una hoja en tu cuaderno. Marín, te amo, te deseo.

¿Me amarás cuando me haya ido? ¿Desearás otra vez mi cuerpo? Mañana serás suya, y aunque me duela, no puedo arrepentirme. No puedo odiarlo tampoco. Será feliz, como pude yo haberlo sido. Serás feliz con él, te lo prometo.

Lloras, tus lágrimas escurren discretamente por tus mejillas, apenas un sollozo. Es una sensación agridulce, la conozco. La sensación de hacer lo correcto pero al mismo tiempo de dejar algo atrás. Demasiado familiar. Lloras, mientras yo beso el recorrido que deja tu llanto. No debes hacerlo. Sonríe, se feliz. Que nuestra despedida no sea tristeza, sino un agradable recuerdo.

Te aprisiono contra mí, recordando cuando te conocí por primera vez. Eras solo una niña inquieta, demasiado traviesa, pero con un aura de misterio que me intrigaba y atraía. Seguí viéndote crecer, una excelente amazona, pero sobre todo una mujer hermosa. Tu figura, tus movimientos, tu aroma. Tú.

Ámame, Marín. Sólo una vez más. La cera ya escurre por el piso, la llama se debilita. El amanecer llegará en cualquier instante. Partirás. Partiré también, a un lugar lejano, con la esperanza de encontrarte algún día nuevamente. Con la esperanza de quedar grabado en tu piel.

Te beso, dejando un momento mi aroma en ti. Te acaricio, ahora un tanto más agresivo. Perdona si te hago daño, soy presa de mi mismo. La cera se acaba. La llama se extingue. Te poseo una vez más, la última quizás; después ya no habrá más. Y te amo. A media luz, por completo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

_Despierto desubicada mientras los rayos del sol entran por la ventana. La noche se ha ido ya y con ella tú. La cera terminó por extinguirse y dio paso al nuevo día. Miro el anillo que llevo en mi dedo angular, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Sí, lo amo. Y te amo. De distinta manera, pero tan igual al mismo tiempo._

_Aún siento tus caricias, tibias y casi palpables, en mi piel; pero al final sólo ha sido un sueño, una quimera. No estás aquí, no lo has estado nunca. Es sólo una ilusión, producto de mis fantasías, de mis desvaríos. Y te amo, como siempre, a media luz; en la soledad de la noche, sumida en mis pensamientos. Imagino tus manos, las comparo con las suyas; hermanos a final de cuentas. _

_Me pregunto si alguna vez soñaste conmigo, si me miraste como yo lo hice hace años, cuando era sólo una niña y despertaban las emociones y los sentimientos. Me recojo el cabello en una coleta y me coloco la máscara, tapando las huellas que han dejado las lágrimas en mi rostro. Y, aún con el cielo teñido de rojo, entro a hurtadillas en su templo. _

_Y le amo. Y te amo, a media luz. Por completo. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Todo esto sucede en la mente de Marín, y bueno, la idea era que ella de pequeña conoció a Aioros y se enamoró de él (ya saben, el primer amor de una niña). Así que, cuando va a casarse con Aioria no puede evitar pensar en Aioros.

Espero que no me maten!

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
